Return of the Monster: Mutants United
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Here we go guys its the sequel to daughter of the monster. I've had insane writers block but I'm starting to get it done. Alright this story contains character death, lime/lemon ? , Yaoi/MXM, Swearing, and a little blood loss AKA meaning alot of fightin
1. Talk of Earth

Ok here's this chapter's disclaimer... I don't own the following:

X-Men,

The Brotherhood,

Canada,

or anything else associated with Marvel Comics.

I do own:

Blake

Damian and Drake

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

(X)Ω Chapter 1 Ω(X)

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

Asteroid M

Brotherhood Base

Date 10/18/12 Time 9:18 PM

Blake's POV

I looked into his eyes as I took in what I had just heard, "I have to go to earth with you, I've had enough of this rock I need to see the tree's, the grass, the... the people I left behind." he seemed so skeptical. "I need that... Erick... Magneto... whoever you are, your grandsons need that... please we have to go with you!" it had been years since I had seen my father and my friends I knew this is the one shot I had to see them again. My father in law started to speak, "You are right, Drake and Damian need see the earth at least once in their lives." I felt Pietro's hand rest on my shoulder, "thank you father, you can't understand how much this means to us." he smiled as he looked to the ground.

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

Date 10/19/12 Time 12:30 AM

Pietro and I had gotten into a deep discussion not long after his father agreed to let us go to earth with him and the rest of the brotherhood member. "I understand if you feel bad about betraying your other but we have to get off this god forsaken rock, Pietro you know how much this means to me!" He shook his head and looked away. "I have no problem leaving my father and maybe even joining the X-Men someday that's not what I'm worried about, father didn't tell you why we have to leave for earth immediately did he?" Pietro spoke softly considering that the boys were asleep in the room. I knew it meant just as much to him as it did to me that the boys are taken to earth. Pietro just wanted them to have a normal life and leaving Asteroid M would give them that. "No he didn't mention it... Pietro whats going on?" I spoke loudly unintentionally, making Drake stir in his sleep.

He stared wide eyed from Drake back to me, "Please try to be quite!" he ran his fingers through our son's ebony black hair, "Look You know how bad the war against the humans and the Mutants is becoming on earth, Father received a distress call from Cyclops and Jean Grey a week ago..." He looked up at me and frowned. I felt the panic rise up into my chest from some unknown location within me, "What happened is someone hurt, Missing, or... Dead!" I gulped speaking the last word in a whisper. He walked over to me laying his hands on shoulders, "Xavier has gone missing, and they've tracked him down, he's trapped in one of the GRSO facilities on the border near Canada." I gaped not knowing what to say then a thought came to me, "Did Magneto say anything about Alkali Lake?" Pietro looked to the ground for a moment.

"Actually, Yeah he did? Why do you know where they might be holding him?" Pietro said calmly. I felt myself start to shake as the memories came flooding through me like water colder than I could physically describe.

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

Blake's Dream-Like POV

Alkali Lake Research facility

3:15 AM

_I awake to find myself Inside of a large glass tube almost like a fish tank, the men in the lab coats surrounding me, they look fascinated by what they see. The last thing I remember I was fighting with Mother... no Marrow she wasn't my mother I would never call her that again. In fact as far as I'm concerned I didn't have a mother Yuriko Masaki was my mother, she abandoned me with the Morlocks and it was to my understanding that my father, Logan, wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted to kill him, to kill them both they left me, not caring at all of my fate. When Powers finally surfaced she told me the truth, who my parents were and why I couldn't stay in the colony with her and healer any longer. I felt so betrayed all that had happened was I had a few retractable claws it didn't mean I was like them or that I was a danger to any of the Morlock people. Just after the argument I remember starting to walk away and then hearing loud shouting. Then there was a hard pain in the back of my head. After that there's just lots of pain... darkness and pain._

_ I then awoke to this, I have to get out of here I didn't like the looks of this. Its seems like I'm gonna have to make a few doors outta here myself. As I shoot out my claws, there is a pain a whole new kind of pain... I can't take the time to look now I've got to get out of here. One slash, there's a crack in the glass, a second and it has shattered then the next thing I know I can feel my feet running people in lab coats screaming, some running away and a few trying to catch me. I guess I'm just to fast for them. As I make it outside I run to the woods my sanctuary for the time being. _

_ When I look down I'm shocked and I can feel tears slip from my eyes. Where six bones used to be were now, six shine metal claws. _

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

Asteroid M

Brotherhood Base

Date 10/19/12 Time 12:34 AM

Pietro's POV

I could see Blake shaking while her eye's had squeezed shut, she was remembering weapon X. I could tell, I had seen this episode many times. Then she opened her eyes, they looked so wild... so feral it was almost frightening. Then she spoke very quietly, "We have to save the professor!" and I realized how much this mattered to her at that moment, all I did was smile and nod in reply.

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)


	2. A Familiar Scent

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

(X)Ω Chapter 2 Ω(X)

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

US/Canadian Border

X-Men Base Camp (Nightcrawler/Wolverines Tent)

Date 10/20/12 Time 5:27 AM

OPEN POV

Logan had been in and out of he and his loves shared tent all night he kept smelling a familiar scent on the wind and didn't want to lose it. Kurt would wake up, roll his eyes and then proceed to go back to sleep. The sun was almost up however and Kurt was starting to get irritated by the constant noise.

"Logan... please come back to bed... Sabertooth went with Magneto there is no way you can smell him from here!" he said for what had to be the 20th time that night.

He had "come out" when he graduated and was finally able to just be honest with Logan. He could still remember when Logan had told him he would be waiting, and he did wait. When Kurt final approached him saying he wanted to be with him he felt something almost like pride that made his heart swell in his chest, he had only been in love one other time before and had trust issues since. He knew though that was he and Kurt could have could be real considering the fact the he hadn't really ever felt that strongly about anyone before. It took Kurt months to accept that something was going on between the two of them since it went so slow. He and Logan start as just to friends talking and sharing honest and somewhat sensitive details about themselves, over the course of months they built a bond that eventually allowed the relationship to form more passionate side.

"Elf...its not Sabertooth..." Wolverine said lowly.

That got Kurt's attention, he peeked his head out of the tent and looked up to see his lovers shaking his head with his eyes closed as if trying to expel the last thought he had just had.

"Go tell Scott and Jean that Magneto and the others will be here by sun up." He added looking off into the distance.

Kurt nodded as he teleported away.

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

US/Canadian Border

Approx. 300 feet outside the X-Men's Base Camp

Date 10/20/12 Time 6:50 AM

Blake's POV

"You all maybe wondering why I've decided to land the X-Men a hand after all of our long standing issues. It is rather simple Charles Xavier and I do agree on one thing, Experimentation on mutants by the humans will not get us anywhere. I believe that Charles is currently located at a research base that is located beneath Alkali lake as I was informed by Quicksilver and His wife last night, They know the location of the facility exactly. They along side of Wolverine will take us there." Magneto announced to his followers as they stood around him. Pietro and I were located on each side of him.

My children were standing at the front of the crowd they were looking at their father and I, Drake looking hesitant and Damian had that almost feral look that reminded me so much of my father.

"First We need to rendezvous With Jean Grey, Wolverine, Cyclops and the Others" Pietro added "Once we have found them we will split up into teams and will get ready to storm the base."

As he finished I took off the cloak I had been wearing the entire time we stood there. Beneath it was my old X-Men Uniform. It still fit like a glove. Everyone their smirked except for my father in-law who looked shocked.

"I'm one of them... And after Today Pietro and I will be joining them along with our children I know that you will be staying on earth for a while but we will be parting separate ways and If you try to stop us you'll have the whole X-men team to deal with as well as us, right Quicksilver?" I told him.

Pietro looked at our sons then back to his father and nodded confirming what I had just said.

Wanda who had been standing next to my boys, looked down at them smiling, Then anounced that it was time to find the X-Men.

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

US/Canadian Border

X-Men Base Camp

Date 10/20/12 Time 7:30 AM

OPEN POV

As the brotherhood members walked up to the crowd that had gather several gasps could be heard through out the crowd. At the head of the group beside of Magneto was none other than Blake, In her X-Men uniform. Blake smiled softly as she looked from Kitty and Rogue who were familiar faces to Spike who looked almost unrecognizable with his Armour, at the front stood Jean and Scott who smiled at her as she met them halfway.

"Its Great to be back!" she shouted as several of the girls pulled her into a group hug.

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

Ok so thats Number 2 I hope u all enjoyed it! Please Review and Get ready for Blake and Her dad's reunion as well as Wolverine meeting his grandsons for the first time!

Love you all,

Lonelybelovid


	3. Family Reunion

KK so this is gonna go like this

english

_German_

Get it? Got it. Good!

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

(X)Ω Chapter 3 Ω(X)

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

US/Canadian Border

X-Men Base Camp

Date 10/20/12 Time 7:35 PM

Blake's POV

As I was severing my hold on all my old friends I felt my sons come wrap themselves around my legs. I smiled and looked down at them.

"Everyone these are my sons, Drake and Damian, Boys this..." I paused and took a deep breath I almost never thought I would be able to introduce the X-Men to my boys, "This is my family... our family"

"Where is Wolverine?" I asked suddenly noticing the lack of his scent.

Then I heard a oh to familiar voice to my right, "I can take you to him..." I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes it was Kurt, but he had grown so much. His hair was a bit longer and his voice had lost its youthful akwardness. It took me a moment to realize but he actually wasn't even wearing is image inducer.

Before I knew what was happening a heard him 'Bamf' and he was wrapped around me. I embraced him before pulling away, "Take me to my dad... please I have a lot I need to say to him before we do this."

Several of the X-Men nodded as they started to go over the plan with the brotherhood. Kurt and I grasped hands and quickly teleported away.

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

US/Canadian Border

Alkali Lake

Date 10/20/12 Time 7:35 PM

Blake's POV

I felt Kurt's hand move to my shoulder as we arrived at our destination. "He has missed you greatly, _Freund_" he said and then 'bamf' away he went.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath seeing my father leaning against a tree looking away from me.

"What are you doing here pup?" He asked his voice low with a tone that I didn't regonize as one normal to his voice. He almost sounded sad.

"Dad... I'm back to be with the X-Men, to save the Professor. And to" I started then he looked up sniffing the air.

"You have two other scents near you similar to you but at the same time there very different..." He said Eying me for the first time in almost five years.

"They belong to my boys, you have two grandsons that really want to meet you dad." I said smirking at him thinking of Damian and Drake.

He nodded and began a silent walk with me back to base camp. When we arrived Pietro was kneeling in the frost Damian on his right and Drake on his left he had an arm draped around each of them and the three of them were engaging themselves in small chatter. I called over to them, Pietro looked frightened to see my father but he rose taking each child's hand and walking over to us looking at the ground the whole way.

Damian sized my father up with a look that made it seem as if he was challenging him and said "Hey" almost sarcastically. It always reminded Pietro and I of Wolverine when he did that. Drake on the other hand hid behind my leg and peered around me to look at his grandfather. My dad gave Damian a mirrored glance then stuck his hand out, Damian gripped two of his fingers with his tiny hand and shook like a grown man would, making me chuckle and Pietro mutter his name softly with an ere of laughter behind it.

Drake looked at his brother then at my dad. He didn't warm up to anybody well so what he did next shocked me. He moved from behind me, waved a small wave and muttered, "Hello" at a volume barely above a whisper. Dad smiled and waved back saying, "Hey kid." back to him. Drake then went back behind my leg and hid like usual. I laid a hand on Damian's head and spoke, "This is Damian and the one hiding is Drake, boys this is Grandpa Logan."

Then I heard Magneto clear his throat behind us, "I hate to break up the family reunion, but I believe that Charles needs our assistance."

(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)Ω(X)

Ok ok ok not perfect I know but hey its 3:10 AM on St. Patty's day and I need to rest up for the day Please Read and Review and I'll see you all later when the Mutants bust the prof. Out of the A.L. Base.

Much Love-

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her


End file.
